


An Angel

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: John's Alive Don't Ask Me Why, Just enjoy Winchester Family time. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, an angel, Dean?” John asked with a smirk. “How’d you manage that one?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post http://i-just-rode-up-on-a-unicorn-and.tumblr.com/post/37361068194

Dean had dealt with so much fucking _weird_ in his life, that honestly, this should be nothing.

This being his previously dead father sitting at the rickety little table in their motel room as Sam questioned him, trying to figure out what the hell had happened while simultaneously trying to treat the rather drastic slash on John arm from where Dean had attacked him with a silver knife. “Dean,” Sam looked up at him. “I think you need to give Cas a call.” Dean nodded, taking the opportunity to escape out into the parking lot.

Dean palmed his face, trying to gather himself before he called Cas. He never expected to see his father again. He thought the endless cycle of resurrection only applied to him, Sam and Cas. God constantly reviving Team Free Will for his own sick little games, but apparently that wasn’t it. Dean was sure that this would bite them in the ass. It always did. Not to mention trying to assimilate their dad into their new life. Working him into the angel business and the exceedingly weird bullshit that happened to them, but they were going to have to, since it appeared he wasn’t some kind of monster and was here to stay.

Dean took a deep breath, the pulled out his button and pressed Cas’ speed dial. The angel answered before the second ring. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean sighed. “You gotta second? We’ve got ourselves a situation here.”

“Where are you?” Dean gave him the hotel, and before he could finish, Cas was standing in front of him, hanging up and shoving the cell phone back into the pocket of his trench coat.

“Always speedy, aren’t ya?” Dean smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“I wasn’t doing anything of import,” They both knew that was a lie. “What’s the situation?”

“I think it’s best if you just see for yourself,” Dean declared.

Back in the hotel room, Sam had successfully finished stitching and bandaging John’s cut. John looked up, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Cas. “Who’s he?”

“Dad, this is Cas,” Dean introduced.

“Dean, whatever brought me back, I’m not working with other hunters to figure it out,” John declared.

“He’s not a hunter, Dad…” Dean sighed. He was so not ready for this. “He’s an angel.” Cas stepped forward a little.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester.” John didn’t look convinced.

“Well, Dean, I knew you had a thing for guys, but that’s no way to introduce your boyfriend.” Sam, that little shit, burst out laughing. Not chuckling, full blown laughing. Dean was going to get him for that later.

“No, Dad, he’s literally an angel. Like from Heaven,” Dean explained. “Wings and everything.” Dean elbowed Cas’ arm. “Dude, show him.” Cas gave him an exasperated look, squaring his shoulders. The lights flickered overhead, as dark shadows of wings expanded across the wall. Dean heard his father and Sam both gasp. Then, as quickly as it happened, the lights stopped flicker and Cas’ wing-shadows disappeared. Cas looked at John for a long moment, before speaking.

“So, an angel, Dean?” John asked with a smirk. “How’d you manage that one?”


End file.
